bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideaki Kobayakawa
|occupation = Central 46 Judge |team = Central 46 |previous team = 11th Division |partner = Unnamed |previous partner = |base of operations = Central 46 Chambers |marital status = Married |education = |status = Active |shikai = Shūsō |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Hideaki Kobayakawa (小早川秀秋 Kobayakawa Hideaki, lit: Arrival Of A Small Stream Before Autumn) is a member of the and one of its judges, known for his political skill and knowledge in warfare, he is one of the 46's most prized members. Hideaki was formerly a member of the , and was a comrade of before his promotion to Captain while Hideaki was appointed as a judge. He is known to have created the unique Kanseiryū style of combat, as well as being exceedingly skilled with a blade. He is the father of Masatsugu Kobayakawa. Appearance Standing tall, proud, dignified and yet retain a certain level of humbleness, Hideaki has a unique and memorable appearance. With a broad stature, almost angular face and the grace and pride in which he strides is all casual for Hideaki and exemplifies his standing as a member of the Central 46. His hair is colored a pure black, with shades of grey indicating old age coming across, whilst wisteria eyes gaze upon you, looking down on the measly soul you possess. Wearing an attire that exemplifies his status among others, it consists of unusual armor-like garments around his entire body, black in color with a single, closed and modified black and white haori over it, with his right arm being long-sleeved and left having no sleeves at all. Strapped to his waist is his zanpakuto, and an extra blade he commonly wields if any combat situation arrives. A menacing gaze that rends asunder, a posture that brings your status to naught, this is Kobayakawa Hideaki, judge of the Central 46. Personality History Hideaki was a member of the for several years after joining the , although he was a mere seated officer, his skills in swordsmanship were nothing but astonishing, only improving as he continued his journeys with the like of . It was in these years that Hideaki had begun to develop the style known as Kanseiryū, and it was after these years that he would perfect it. In his years in the Gotei 13, he went on many ventures, but one prominent venture was his mission to slay an unusual who had appeared in . Hideaki, along with Kiganjō and two other seated officers along with the lieutenant of the division were assigned to dispatch of this "menace", and had traveled to Karakura Town in regards to that. Hideaki, upon encountering the creature, was alone, as the team had to split up to better search for it. Hideaki attempted to contact his team-mates, but to no avail, the Adjuchas swiftly began to overwhelm him, Hideaki had only his brains and brawn to deal with the situation at hand. With masterful swordplay, he began to parry the strikes from the Adjuchas, one by one, however, some would hit, and he would fall, repeatedly and repeatedly. Suddenly, the Hollow was fed up of this game, and wanted it to end there and there, charging up the , it fired at devastating power. Hideaki, with no hesitation, had flowing spiritual power unto his blade, using it to increase his strength tenfold! The blade sliced through the Cero in two, as if it were a knife cutting through butter! It was an unimaginable display of spiritual control, yet it tired him immensely. But he held his own, long enough for his comrades to arrive and dispatch with the hollow, without any further injury. Hideaki, once returning had begun to improve diligently on the style, attempting to refine it as much as possible due to its unique nature in which it can be applied in. After many years, it seemed that Hideaki's fame only grew, not only as a swordsman, but as a tactician and orator as well. He had been successful in leading several missions by himself, cleverly using subterfuge and other tricks to his advantage to complete them with utter efficiency, while manipulating his subordinates with expert skill. The Central 46 began to keep their eye on him, as they thought of him as notably useful. By this time, it was also known that Kiganjō was becoming an exceptionally skilled swordsman, and had plans on attempting to vouch for the Captain position very soon. Hideaki himself however, was engulfed in his own world, not bothering to take notice of everyone else's actions, he was diligent on mastering the style he had created and spreading his teachings. But, it seemed that at this time, he would be interrupted by none other than the Central 46. The Central 46 were highly impressed with Hideaki's tactical ability and orating skills, to the point where they even recommended him to become a judge, in order to heighten his horizons. Though he initially refused the offer whilst blinded by the necessity to complete the form he had created, Hideaki then thought about the proposition deeply. He realized that aside from the completion of this form, Hideaki himself had many ambitions he wished to fulfill, which could only be complete through the Central 46's own political influence. From then, Hideaki joined the Central 46, and they were impressed at his keen tactical and orating ability, and how effortlessly he moved debates into his favor, with keen perception and simple deception and manipulation, all he uses is the words on his lips. He is even known to have gained great riches and expanded the influence of the Kobayakawa Clan significantly, becoming its new head and leading several of the new operations formed through his guidance. Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : Kanseiryū Creator: : High Intellect: *' ': *'Expert Manipulator': *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Kidō Skill: : Stats Zanpakutō Shūsō (秋霜 Autumn Frost) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Central 46 Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami